


【XFF】沙發床之妙用

by Anstrid



Series: 記得系列 [2]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam
Series: 記得系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026808





	【XFF】沙發床之妙用

(PAPA考畢賀)沙發床之妙用

腰被鐵臂般的手扣得快現瘀清，方大同無奈至極的被扯著向下拉，瞬間地心吸力瀟灑的決定放棄吸住他，任由他噗通一聲掉落在新簇的沙發床上，幸好這次來得及轉動脖子側起臉龐，不然又要面臨窒息危機。

壓在身上的男人體溫像火爐般熾熱，喘氣聲大得令人臉紅。嘴唇一翹自然的含住幼白的耳垂，雙手也沒有閒著，扯下他的外套亂扔過一邊隨便得像一方抹布。

「喂!」方大同眼睜睜看著那貴得嚇人自己猶豫了很久才痛下決心買的外套竟然淪落到這地步，不禁抗議。但把他勒得死緊的男人興奮過頭，什麼也不管了，鼻尖沿著頸線下滑，在優美的曲線上留下細碎的吻痕，然後果斷的緊抓著那件礙事的襯衣，左右開弓，「嘶啦!」一聲。

方大同目定口呆「這…很貴…」

看著精心選購了一個下午的精緻薄衣，被蠻橫過火的力度扯得鈕扣迸出，咚咚咚掉了好幾顆，在地上華麗打轉，然後平躺在地板上。

很快地，襯衣也宣告投降，保不住主人的私隱，猶如梅菜乾的不知飛到那個角落嗚呼了。

就在蕭敬騰的大手想再接再勵扯走皮帶時，方大同卻緊閉著眼眸，睫毛瘋狂抖動交纏，雙手向下伸緊緊的按實了他那肆無忌憚的手，身體微顫。

「怎麼…了?」蕭敬騰吻在他光滑的額上，小心翼翼的安撫著，察覺懷中人頻頻吸氣，高挺的鼻翼翕張，唇間拼命吐納著熱氣像是吸不夠氧氣似的，整個人突然陷入了緊繃狀態。

蕭敬騰的心揪得老高，伸手把倔強的不肯回答的戀人抱緊，將他的頭顱按在頸窩上，輕聲細語的說「我太急進了是不是…沒事了沒事了。」

他明白大同僵如石像、渾身不安的原因了。上次他因大同沒來小巨蛋看演唱會而興師問罪時，也是把甫進門口的他扯上床，用領帶綁著雙手，然後瘋狂的施予懲罰，毫無節制的索求導致他下方造成嚴重的撕裂傷，形成了大同心中深刻的傷疤。

雖然他說傷口癒合了，可是身體仍會對似曾相識的動作起恐懼反應吧。

我這個笨蛋，怎會完全不考慮他的感受呀?

蕭敬騰一直摟緊他，拉起被子覆在半裸的身上，一下一下安撫。

溫柔得令人起了雞皮疙瘩的語氣說「再也不會這樣粗魯的了，你還好嗎?」

二人相擁著吸收彼此的溫暖和舒適的寧靜，方大同的不良反應舒緩了不少，臉壓在白皙的鎖骨上聞著熟悉的沐浴露氣味，彷彿心靈也被輕柔的安撫了。

他睜開酸澀的眼皮，偷瞄到蕭敬騰擔心得五官也皺一起了，不禁覺得有點搞笑，勾起淡淡笑痕。這個傷他至深又愛他至深的男人，真是矛盾的存在，卻是世界上獨一無二的存在。

「你偷笑什麼啊?」蕭敬騰向下瞥，原以為會看到大同驚慌的臉，正準備心痛時，那個男人竟然不知偷笑什麼，笑得眼角也彎彎的，嘴角的弧度還來不及收好。

「沒什麼。」方大同瞪圓眼眸，仍是噙著笑，雙手主動摟緊纖瘦卻可靠的背部。

「再笑，我對你不客氣了。」

這個男人太過份啦，都不知自己的心扭得像麻花，多擔心他以後對自己所有親密舉動都自發性的抗拒，同時也對自己以前造過的渾事內疚得快下跪了。

方大同抬起臉，水潤的唇瓣拉起，看著他那裝作很生氣其實很擔心的複雜表情，笑得更歡，薄唇勾起愉快的笑痕。

蕭敬騰看他笑得如此和逸，忍不住一陣心動，俯身含著細膩的薄唇輕描，另手撫上粉色的嫩乳摩擦，冰冷的指尖碰上肌膚帶來顫慄，方大同往後靠卻只是更落入戀人的懷抱中。他真的不喜歡敬騰這樣留戀自己的乳頭。明是兩顆沒有任何作用的器官，卻佈滿這樣多神經線，只是被手指挾住轉動便難受到極。

「嗯…」以前戀人倒沒有太在意這兩顆粒，現在卻像遇上什麼新玩具般左搓右捏，用指尖撥完看到它翹起，還要用濕熱的嘴舔，以舌頭上下拍打看反應。

「呃…哈」方大同想要退避又手腳軟掉，說不出喜不喜歡，只覺得好羞恥。

以前敬騰不顧一切的把自己扳倒就上，反而令他內心更坦率，如今看他那興致勃勃想開發新領域的表情便抑不下心驚，怕的是被挖出了自己也不知道的那一面。他在龐大的沙發床上匐伏著向反方向爬走，柔滑的皮革摩得皮膚泛紅，似滑倒在冰涼的蛇皮上。

「大同、唏，不用怕…」蕭敬騰追上去，用胸膛壓著滿臉通紅壓抑著細叫的戀人，繼續在他身上進行大冒險，把他想退縮的心思摸得一清二楚。

自己以往跟大同的性關係都建築在純粹的慾望上面，沒有摻雜一絲愛憐，只求快捷的滿足下半身的衝動，讓大同彷如發洩工具般，享受不到一絲快感。如今他想要把不足的部份都補回來，但不習慣被愛撫的大同卻羞澀得要逃開了。

「為什麼不直接…就好?」方大同虛弱的問，氣喘呼呼。

蕭敬騰把瘦白的胸膛舔得濕漉漉，忙得不可開交，抬起頭來笑得燦爛「才不要。」

再度伸出軟舌捲住綻放的紅蕊含吮，故意擴大嘖嘖的水聲，放平舌面從下而上一次又一次擦過挺立的乳尖，指頭則輕掃著漲紅的乳暈，並用齒緣輕刮著敏感的小疙瘩，吻得不遺餘力。

「嗯嗯…」方大同覺得腰腹位置又濕又暖的沈重起來，不自覺的把全身的肌肉繃得好緊，每一秒都難熬得要命，蕭敬騰左右開弓的挑逗完一邊再到一邊淪流舐弄，玩得興在頭上，還會呢喃諸如「顏色變深了…」等等讓他恨不得一頭撞死的話來。

攪動蓓蕾的途中，雙手也沒有閒著，在線條優雅的身體上摸索，把渴望已久的嫩肌都摸遍了。

方大同壓下呻吟，但控制不了激烈的快感衝擊，身軀不時彈動。「呃嗚…」

好不容易挨到兩顆櫻粒都被撫得刺痛了，稍加碰觸便要吃痛得縮起肩膀，蕭敬騰才心疼的醒覺自己玩得太過火，只好聊表歉意的親吻泛起粉紅的胸膛，以示安慰，讓可憐的小東西得以休息。

蕭敬騰俯下身子凝望，戀人沒有再蠕動，而是用手臂壓著臉粗喘「嗄…嗄…」，好像很想抽離這種情熱又深陷其中，只好當作視而不見。這種鴕鳥政策好可愛哦。

本欲拉開大同那只阻礙他看表情的手臂，但他死不就範，無論如何都要堅持，蕭敬騰只好吃吃笑著放棄，單手向下潛，摸過平坦緊緻的小腹，來到褲檔上，那兒很濕，濕得誇張，卻沒有想像中隆得鼓漲。

他解開褲鏈，方大同卻突然彈坐而起，臉龐通紅的摀住，也不顧姿勢難看的拼命挪動屁股向後蹭。輕搖頭。

蕭敬騰耐心的親吻在他汗濕的臉上，溫柔的問「大同、怎麼了?」

方大同緊咬著下唇，眼眸彷彿泛濕，渾身裹著潮紅，搖搖頭沒有答話，挪得更後。

「別再躲了，你快跌下去了。」

他伸手把臉容看上去很委屈的大同拉回床中央放倒，輕聲細語的問。

「鬆開手，讓我看看好嗎?」他看大同雙手摀得如此緊就知道，肯定是發生了什麼讓他難堪的情況。大同的性格如此含蓄又內儉，當然不好意思把事情攤在人前，即使是面對著最親密的自己也不行。但他今天有的是耐性，可以慢慢磨「今晚不讓你至少射一次，我是不會罷休的。」

方大同好像被這句勁爆的宣言驚嚇到，瞪大眼睛。「不、不用了…」

這晚的敬騰偏執得不可思議。

「你可以、就是…直接、像以前一樣…」即使像以前一樣乾脆的埋在腿間解決慾望也沒關係。

敬騰以前從不碰這兒的啊，現在這樣呵護寶物似的又摸又捏更令他驚惶與羞恥。

幾絲濕氣從指縫間滲漏出來，他臉更漲紅了，甚至腦袋也開始發麻，渾身燥熱。

蕭敬騰微笑，貼在耳廓邊輕喃「我發誓不會再如此對你的，而且，我想看你舒服的樣子啊。」

一股熱氣像把幾團綿花吹入腦海中，方大同昏昏沈沈。

戀人再接再勵，瞄向被掩得很牢實的腿間，勾起魅惑的微笑猜測，「其實你是不是……失禁了?」呵氣。

血液呼嚕一聲完全逆流，方大同眼前一黑、訝異到極致，張大嘴唇抖顫吐不出一個字，皮膚滾燙得快冒煙，蒸氣吱吱上升。「……不、不是…」

蕭敬騰趁戀人被震攝得失神，快速的挪開他放軟的手，大掌探入內褲中，摸弄半軟掉的陽具，並輕易的掬出濕潤，手指很黏稠。

他疑惑的把三指張開，濁白色的蜜液糾葛在指縫間牽連不斷，形成淫穢的畫面…

「………」

方大同呆滯半晌，臉轟隆爆紅起來，眨眨眼睛，狠抽幾口氣。

他不要活了。

蕭敬騰腹部兇猛的傳來難耐的緊繃感，慾火焚得眼紅了，下身疼痛得想怒吼。

原來，剛才大同因為過度興奮而射了一小股。

不想任自己太過猛烈的情慾嚇到大同，蕭敬騰深吸幾口氣，平服情緒。

抬頭又見戀人低垂著頭，眼角濕潤地繼續往後逃避。

他伸手一扯把他拉回懷中，感到好笑，不斷安慰「不要緊、不要緊的沒什麼好害羞的…大同哈，你真的好敏感，但我好開心看到你為我這樣興奮哦…」

大同的陽物就似初經人事的處子般受不得一點挑逗。

方大同臉紅如熟蝦子，緊咬著下唇、咬得快出血了。

敬騰根本沒有碰到自己的分身，他已經丟臉的洩出來。

接下來不知還會呈現出什麼更令他生不如死的情況，真想直接昏倒算了。

蕭敬騰親吻在後頸的嫩膚上，啵啵印下幾朵吻痕。

雙手靈巧、不容拒絕的解下內褲，欣賞那埋在黑亮幼毛叢中透紅的分身，握在手中，感到因射了一小注而頹軟的它顫抖著，愉快的彈動，頂端藕斷絲連的連著幾絲精液，滑落於白皙的腿間。

「不…」方大同想挾起雙腿，卻被男人的另手強硬的按開。

包覆著濕漉漉的陽物的手，小心翼翼，似怕會捏碎脆弱的它，輕柔的上下擼動，甫摩擦了一下，小東西便興奮的增強了硬度，幼嫩的頂端翹起，漸變得堅挺起來…

「唔唔…」方大同抿緊唇，發出壓得很低的嗚咽。手掌直接貼上表皮太刺激了。

男人貼在頸旁輕聲說話，以親暱的語氣意圖沖淡他的緊張。

「半勃起的小同超可愛的，可是我也想看它硬得快爆炸時的樣子…哈哈…」

懷中人捲起身體幾乎成球狀「別再說了…」，卻躲不過逐漸順滑的動作，下身愈來愈腫脹，變得沈重，筆直的豎立而起，頂端滑下幾滴汁液。

羞怯的小孔忽然被指甲劃過，快感如閃電從背椎瘋狂湧上，方大同受不了折磨啊一聲弓起腰，卻只是讓下身整根埋入侵略者的手心中。「啊哈…」

「你喜歡這樣哦…?」受著戀人激烈反應的鼓舞，蕭敬騰卿哼笑出來，拇指按在小孔上繞圈子，每沿著龜頭繞一圈便以食指的指甲輕刮最有感覺的小孔皺摺，另手繼續快速的套弄。

「啊、咦啊?停、停手…嗚..」

這連串的動作快把方大同迫瘋了，喊叫都挾帶泣聲。

舒爽得讓腦神經麻痺的感覺漸次遞升，全沒停竭，他似驀然失足於慾海中爬不上來，只能被官能刺激沖刷著。

方大同根本不敢想像下身如今是什麼難堪的模樣了。

「看來小同真的好喜歡這樣呢…哈哈。」

蕭敬騰也粗喘不已，看到大同臉頰緋紅、全然享受著快感的煽情樣子，同樣急不及待，全身滾燙。

他抓弄著已經澎脹到極限的兩丸，連著底下的毛髮急速搓揉，另手前後撥弄已經張得大開的射精口，利用指甲的邊縫去壓刮，感到懷中的人的哽咽都含在喉嚨，顫慄地享受著高峰的快感，眼神變得迷蒙水漾。

「嗯、嗯啊…」攤軟了身軀，方大同不斷吸入新鮮空氣，其餘都任著蕭敬騰擺佈，沒有力氣抵抗。少經人事的他抗拒不了激烈的快感，只能投降。

「啊啊…」

「不行了、不行了…敬…」

方大同雙腿彎曲，忽然弓起腰，渾身肌肉拉到最緊，兩手緊張的想扒開下身正肆虐的雙掌。

但蕭敬騰卻扣緊腰部不容他退縮，單手緊握著堅硬得快爆裂的陰莖，急劇的上下猛擼，掌心略帶粗魯的摩弄興奮難耐的龜頭。

下身濕漉漉的每次套弄都會響起淫穢的水聲，灼熱的汁液在腿心流淌著，滑落沙發。

他務求用激烈的動作把戀人帶上高潮…

「啊哈!嗚呼呼…」

白光在腦海中爆開，一陣情慾的波浪襲來。

方大同的腰不自禁的向前挺，繃到極限的陽具彈動幾下，小孔急速收縮，吐露出幾注白濁!!

灑落於光潔的沙發皮革上。

淡黃上的幾攤奶白色，顯得格外色情。

「嗄…嗄…」

射了、射了呃…

第一次被敬騰愛撫到高潮。

方大同頹軟了身子埋在胸膛上，喘息不已，等待餘韻過去。

「舒服嗎?」

蕭敬騰親在火熱的臉頰上，欣賞著少有的嫵媚。

「嗯、呃嗯…」

選擇不了點頭或搖頭的方大同最好只能含糊的哼出單音，眼神遊移不定。

不用問也知道吧…

「大同剛才一臉享受的說不要，好可愛哦…」

「呃、別說了…」好丟臉。

蕭敬騰看他羞得快死去，勾起微笑，果真沒有再說。

二人相擁著享受久違的親暱感。

良久沒有對話，兩身相貼，分享著彼此的暖意。

相擁了很久。

發洩過的方大同，身體勞累，被體溫烘得舒服打呼。

仍然十分清醒的蕭敬騰卻抵不過微噘雙唇的誘惑，捧起他的臉熱烈的親吻起來。

突然被騷擾好夢的方大同半夢半醒，迷糊間問「嗯?要、進來了嗎…」

蕭敬騰下身一陣激動，鼻息濃重，瞇起危險的雙眼問

「你剛問我什麼…?」

「嗯?我說、要進進、來嗎…?」

方大同才醒覺自己無意中問了什麼，立即臉紅耳赤的吞吐。

什、什麼啊?敬騰以前每次跟自己做愛都會急躁的進來，他以為這次肯定也會的。

難道猜錯了。

蕭敬騰盯著他累極的臉容半晌，親吻柔軟的臉頰，勾起體貼的笑容。

「不了，你今天太累了。我們一起睡吧。」

抽起被子裹著光裸著吸引人的身體，把他連著被子擁緊。

那擁抱的力度大得像在守護什麼得來不易的寶物。

被摟得很密實的方大同睏極的半睜開眼，再看這深愛的男人一眼，

想著，敬騰真的改變了不少。

他勾起甜甜的笑容，抗拒不了濃重的睡意，跌入夢鄉。

* * *

其實，他以為一切都會很好。

但看來戀愛總是喜歡興波作浪，而戀愛中的人們眼眸又太敏感。

只要街上刮起微風，吹入一顆幼秒便會梗得淚流不止。

半年過去了。

就這樣，他們的愛已經悄悄的過了一週年。

在夜闌人靜的時候，深受失眠困擾的方大同會撫著半張冰冷的睡床，曾有幾瞬想掙起身子拎著早收拾好的行李拋下所有，奔到台灣搞轟烈的愛情革命。

但有更多時候，他只是用手靜靜的撫摸絲般涼的被子。

腦中浮現出他們的家，那張曾經纏綿的沙發床，佈滿塵埃發出霉氣的模樣。

構造的畫面總不夠完善，因為他早忘了沙發床是什麼顏色的。

藍的、紫的還是黃的。

如果是黃的那是淡黃、鮮黃還是橘黃色?

遠距離戀愛不是人談的。

他後悔了，後悔那天沒有讓敬騰埋入身體。

如果他能更坦率，是否體內屬於男人的氣味不會消逝得如此快。

讓經紀人安排，七夕、七夕去找他吧。

他想見他，想得呼吸都痛了。

再不見面，再不近距離的望著進那雙深遂的眸。

他的焦慮症精神病會通發作的。

* * *

『抱歉，七夕我在湖南有活動。』

方大同在飛機上聽著指示安全的廣播，剛抄出手機要關掉的時候，卻迎來了這樣一條短信。

他呆滯幾秒不懂反應。回過神來才發現自己把手機外殼抓得太用力了，手心泛紅。

輕呼口氣，在同事們發現端倪之前坐好。

他不敢置信的再按出短信，但無論看幾次，也沒法抹殺一個字。

殘忍的事總是發生得無聲無息，待在角落等你發現。

心臟跳得很猛烈，一股久違的衝動湧上腦袋，令他後腦發脹。有那麼一剎那他好想扔掉手機，但卻發現自己毫無知覺的把它塞入背包底部。隔五分鐘又神經質的拿出來，醒覺自己還未回信息。

對於要說什麼，完全沒有概念。

他兩指熟練的按在鍵盤上，打出了習慣性的『不要緊』，但是真的不要緊嗎。根本不是，這非常要緊，其實世界上再沒有一件事比他快被不安全感吞噬而專程於情人節來找戀人，想填補空洞卻不意換來更大的空洞更要緊的事了。這始料未及的短信，讓興致勃勃過來台灣找他慶祝的自己，幾秒內就被遺棄得徹底。不知道現在退機票來得及嗎。

他們明是已交換過通告表了，但其上的紫色心形卻永遠框不住二人的相處時間。

即使拿著表仔細的從頭到尾對照一次，但卻沒有一項共同出席的活動，而活動地點更南轅北轍。

沒有就是沒有，再多看幾次也不會蹦出來。

直到他向經紀人請求七夕想參加台灣的活動，事情才終於有了轉機。

公司還在猜測一向乖巧的Khalil為何會不尋常的主動要求，但他已沒心思去理會他人看法了。

『之前說好要見面的。』

懷著一絲不甘心，傳回去。

回覆的信息很快送達『對不起，臨時有活動，真的沒辨法。』

方大同拱起眉頭，盯著塋幕半晌，選擇不了回什麼。

以他一向成熟冷靜的性格，應該就此止步了，不該再追究下去，既然敬騰已經道歉了，而他也早明瞭作為明星永遠得讓世界牽著鼻子奔走，是如此身不由己的職業。他該好好的說沒關係，然後叫他加油，還可以加個笑臉符號避免敬騰內疚不已。

即使那其實該死的有關係、也該死的言不由衷，但他至少知道自己是個成年人，沒權利耍小孩子脾氣。

可是，為什麼敬騰不再像從前緊張得要命，立即撥電話過來說些肉麻到令他起雞皮疙瘩的說話。他為什麼不能再補一句「想見你」或是「會儘快回來」之類的話。

他為什麼，沒有發現，或是如此輕易得過份的忽略了，

自己快被寂寞生吞活剝。

他吞掉變得苦澀的水。

『不要緊，我可以找其他人陪我，你加油吧。』

故意來台灣找戀人，他卻不在本土，這是最狗血的爛劇情了。

他以為事情會如此慘淡收場。

但蕭敬騰好像被牽起敏感神經了。

『找誰陪你?』

方大同嘆口氣，鍵入了「不知道」，又把它刪掉了。

『有什麼關係嗎?』

這次傳回來的信息更短『誰?』

方大同彷彿想看到他夾起眉心，微抬下巴，眸中流露出不耐目光的樣子，那是殺傷力強大的武器，挾帶專屬他的野蠻銳氣。單字扔出來真夠冰冷。

他深吸口氣，不想再糾纏了。

是誰有什麼關係，總之不是他這個大忙人，好吧。

『可能找力宏吧。』

自從客串拍了電影之後，他發現兩人也滿聊得來的。

雖然人家也很忙未必有時間出來吃飯。

哦明白了，原來全世界只有自己最閒，哈哈。

這次手機很久沒有動靜。

方大同抒口悶氣，正想關機時，它卻震動起來了。

『不要去。』

方大同瞪大眼晴，把簡單的三個字覆唸一次。

怒極反笑，雙手握著手機啪躂很快鍵入一串字句，直接關機。

『呵，原來你還比較寧願我孤獨一個。』

刺痛他的是，蕭敬騰明知道他在七夕失約之後，自己勢必孤獨地過。

竟然肆無忌憚的發號師令，寧願讓自己像個自閉兒般孤苦伶仃。

你有沒有搞懂，是誰令我跌入如此田地的。

我也沒長得很像望夫石吧。

* * *

力宏沒有約成，他很禮貌的拒絕了邀約。

方大同早該知道，王導演的行程表排得多密的，何必自討沒趣呢。

完成了七夕的宣傳活動，他在台灣多待了一天而空餘時間卻揮霍不完。

他抑壓下想到郊區的家看看的衝動。

夠了，沒必要把自己搞得更像等待情人遠征歸來的怨婦似的。

如此警誡著自己，方大同約了房祖名。好友甫見面就說，怎麼如此消瘦，帶你去充充電吧。

晃眼老馬識途的把他拉到黃立行跟其他藝人開設的夜店，在轟耳的音樂下貼近耳邊說，這地方很隱秘，盡情玩，然後便擠入人群中跟其他朋友搭訕。

方大同不是很想待在這昏暗的地方，想想，回酒店也是沒事可做。

而且沒有人圍繞在身邊更難熬啊，時間都不會流動了，還是先待著吧。

於是他坐到吧台附近，看著形形色色鮮艷的酒液皺眉。

俯身向調酒員說了「果汁」，可是現場太嘈雜聽不清楚，於是他擴大音量說多次。

這次男人微笑點頭，轉身捧來一杯橘子汁。

方大同呷了一口發現甜中帶苦滿順喉的。

連著玻璃杯的冰塊叮叮作響，一股滲涼從背脊升起，他想，這可能摻了酒精吧。

然後又想，自己是叫果汁的啊，應該沒有摻。在喝到第三杯時又想，應該有。

可是，管他的，沒關係了。頭也好重好昏。

乾脆半張臉壓在雲石桌面上，看來來去去的花男綠女。

不知道如此坐了多久。

他腦袋自動運轉，想著這段感情大概如此完結了吧。

自己是有猜疑病的，太缺乏安全感了，上次分手埋下的火種又死灰復燃，只要久未看到敬騰的身影，觸碰到那遙遠的肩膀，那保護自己的潛意識又在作祟。

這樣子一直覺得自己好悲哀，其實才是真正的悲哀。

敬騰已經改變了很多來遷就自己了，但為什麼自己卻不能抑止那種不安全感，只能細細碎碎的不斷抱怨些芝麻小事，顯得如此委屈呢。明知道他們的關係沒有想像中糟糕，但自己卻為免再受傷，拼命把敏感的把事情想得很負面。

心中有個可憐的聲音在喊。

可是，我故意來台灣了，他卻不在。

但卻被另外一把成熟的聲音反駁。

可是，他不在是因為工作。

方大同，你會不會太過刻薄到惹人生厭的地步。

為什麼就不能表現出合乎年紀的成熟，明知道受過傷，根本不是發難的好藉口。

是誰已經長大了卻還在耿耿於懷幼稚園時期的擦傷。

………可是，他沒有發現我很寂寞嗎。

他沒有發現我很寂寞怎麼辦。

方大同把滾燙的臉抵在冰涼的桌面上。

臉龐滲著一點涼意。

* * *

乘了最快一班機回台灣，甫下地，蕭敬騰便撥打方大同的電話。

在打到第二十次沒有接聽時，陷入了最焦躁的狀態。

他迫於無奈，把大同的好友從深宵的被窩中挖起來，阿FI說不知道啊、你管不了自己的男人幹嘛來找我!?軒仔說哦我想他是因為太．需要人陪了才找了其他人吧，你自求多福囉。

這二人的語氣有多尖酸不消提。

原來被內疚刺得坐立難安的蕭敬騰更著急了。

他知道大同從不會向朋友抱怨感情問題的。

原來這半年來因工作繁忙無意間對大同的忽略，已經明顯到親友都要責難的地步了。

他撥打給祖名。

電話接通傳來轟耳的音樂聲「喂，JOYCEE，你在哪，大同有找你嗎?」

明顯喝得半醉的房祖名皺緊眉頭，昏沈了好半晌才迷糊的答「嗯、嗯，我跟…他在JEFF的夜店。」

蕭敬騰緊張得要命，「我現在過來。」

乘計程車飛奔而至，蕭敬騰戴上外套帽子衝入夜店中。

環視了一圈，看到角落發生騷動，他憑著靈活的身材鑽在人群中觀望。

雖然以大同的性格，惹事生非的機會很微。但他性格那麼忍讓，很可能會被騷擾。

但眼前上映的卻並非他如想像那樣。

腳步飄浮的大同暈紅著臉龐，正把一個衣著暴露的女孩護在身後，扳起臉孔對著兇神惡煞的男人。

「她說了…她不想跟你走。」

「媽的當什麼護花使者，快滾開!不然把你揍到你媽都認不得!」

就憑這兩句對話己明瞭緊繃的氣氛何來，看大同連腳步都不穩的搖來晃去了，到底是在逞哪門子的英雄要去保護女孩呢，即使有多俠骨仁心也不是拿自己的安全來抵押的!

蕭敬騰奮力推開好事的人群，奔到圓心中央，立即把眼神煥散的方大同拉近自己。

方大同抬頭瞧他一眼認不出是誰，原想揮手甩掉箝制自己的大手，迷糊間慢慢聚焦才終於把樣貌跟腦海中的記憶連線，默然幾秒，倔強的把腰板挺得更直，別開臉。

方大同明顯在生悶氣，冷淡的把視線瞥開。

極力用疏離的身體語言告訴他，毫不歡迎他的到來。

這種態度真的一點都不討喜、還難搞到極致。

完全沒有突然見到戀人該有的驚喜。

但蕭敬騰發現自己，真的太想念這個男人了。

幾乎每分每秒都在思念他。

想看看他、想抱著他、想跟他說話。

想得心都痛了。

自己真的有三、四個月沒見過這外表堅強內在脆弱的男人了嗎。

他忽然完全不明白，之前是怎麼忍受得了的。

滿身酒氣的男人繼續發難，大放肆詞。

「去!又來個搞局的，老子一個打垮你們兩個!那時可別後悔到哭出來!」

蕭敬騰呼口氣。

到底是誰來搞局啊，這淫蟲竟然敢打擾他跟大同相處的寶貴時間，不想活了吧。

他雙眼來回一掃，胡亂抄起個酒瓶，然後拍拍戀人的肩膀。

方大同立即皺起眉頭要躲開，不想被他碰到。

「借你的外套給我好不好?」一副孩子的活潑口吻。

「……為什…麼?」

算了。方大同扶著昏沈的頭，避開眼神，快快的扯下風衣塞入蕭敬騰手中。

他之前是想見這男人，但當他真的毫無預警的出現，又煩悶得要命。

「謝囉。」

蕭敬騰抄起外套熟練的包起右手，然後握緊酒瓶。

此時男人已洞悉他接下來的動作，驚訝的睜圓雙目，「你…想搞什麼…有病啊!?」

只是一些夜店常見的小爭執不用動用如施暴力手段吧，這個瘦小的男人到底是誰啊!?

剛從精神病院逃出來的瘋子嗎?媽的，找個人制止下吧!

果不其然。

下一秒蕭敬騰找了最硬的桌邊猛力的以酒瓶敲下去!!

「嚓啦沙啦!!!」玻璃破碎的清脆巨響爆出!!

半個酒瓶輕易的被蠻力敲得碎，鋒利的尖角叫人心寒。

旁觀的人發出紛紛驚呼，方大同惘然的轉頭看他，皺緊眉頭。

他微微笑把現成的武器遞前，正對男人的臉，「怎樣?現在是誰哭出來?」

男人呆若木雞，轉開臉瞥向圍觀的人們，完全沒有制止的意思。

只好自討沒趣的啐一口「嘖!還不是一個臭婊子，用得著這樣嗎!留給你們這些撿破爛的!」

說完便流著冷汗的轉身推開人群跑開了。

人們逗留半晌，沒好戲看也一哄而散了。

蕭敬騰滿意的用外套包好酒瓶遞給調酒員「不好意思了，我會賠的。」

他轉頭看方大同，卻見他不苟同的呢喃「…你瘋子啊…」

竟然二話不說就動用威嚇手段。

蕭敬騰仍是掛著微笑「呃、也對啦。」

垂頭想拉起大同的手臂，卻見那女孩仍是從後面緊緊拉扯著大同的踢恤衣袖不放。

「謝謝你們…」女孩眨眨眼睛，長睫毛似蝶翼，雙手捉得更緊了。

豐滿的身體就如此趴在大同的背上依偎。

蕭敬騰額上青筋跳動，輕柔的扳開女孩的手。

「不謝啦，小姐妳可以走了。」

「喂…」方大同不滿。

敬騰也太沒禮貌了吧，人家是女孩。

可是蕭敬騰卻受這句抗議刺激，直接用力把他拉到自己身後，硬梆梆的每字擲出來。

「小姐，這恩不用報了。妳快點回去休息吧。」

女孩含怨受屈的瞪他一眼便跑走了。

方大同抱著泛痛的頭。

責怪「…沒禮貌…」便慢慢的踱回吧台了。

坐下來，彎起身，雙手捧起一杯橘紅色的飲料便咕嚕咕嚕的喝起來。

完全不理自己。

蕭敬騰無奈苦笑。

大同難搞起來超彆扭的，明是在氣自己昨天沒有跟他過七夕。

但卻不直接說出來，而是東挑西剔的狂抓些小事碎碎唸，毫不坦率。

看他酒醉之後臉頰佈著紅霞，腳步歪歪斜斜的，雙手捧高杯子猛喝。

喝完一杯又立即要多杯。真的…受不了。

他想按下狂灌果汁酒的手。

方大同卻轉過半圈，繼續捧著杯在飲，飲完又抬起頭向調酒員說「再來…一杯、謝謝…」

口齒不清，眼睛泛著晶瑩水光。

「走了。」

蕭敬騰強行抽走他手心中的酒杯，彎身捉起手臂，乾脆的說。

「不走。」方大同死命賴在桌子旁。

「你再留下來，我會揍死那個男人的。」

他只要看到大同盈著水潤的目光，抬起通紅的臉拜託男人就沒由來的妒嫉。

大同酒醉的嫵媚樣子只有自己能看。

再待下去他肯定會揍死那男人的。

「嗯…?」方大同不解

這個流氓怎麼一不高興就要亂打人。

「喂!」他還想反抗卻被蕭敬騰橫蠻的扯起來，跌跌撞撞的硬拉走。

* * *

曾經有不少知悉他們隱秘關係的人，露出八卦的眼神藉機挨近自己身邊，問著千篇一律的話。

「欸，你是為什麼會看上K的啊?雖然他性格溫和也沒什麼脾氣的感覺，可是很悶吧，跟他在一起不是很沒趣嗎。我知道圈中還有不少人對你有興趣，條件很好，可以安排飯局。」

蕭敬騰疑惑，這些人為何會無聊得在當事人面前說他伴侶的是非，難道身子癢不怕被揍嗎?還端著一副你不要介意，我只是關心你的虛偽樣，積極的安排污穢的勾當，超噁心。

他們都不了解大同，卻侃侃而談、順口開河。

這世界上，沒人比他更熟識這倔強的男人了。

即使被無禮對待仍會笑臉迎人，永遠用柔軟如綿花般的脾氣去包容所有，只在樂器出問題時才會小發脾氣。他對自己要求過份嚴格，做事一板一眼。但他偶爾也會單純得像小孩，只為著吃到美味的甜品而露出燦爛笑容(後來又會覺得這樣很窘而收斂起笑)。有時會因表達能力不佳而詞不達意，台詞愈說愈長收不了尾，不自覺端出小苦惱的樣子。他也會研究些非常無聊的玩意，因聽到冷笑話而笑得露齒(即使沒有很好笑)。他通常聽不懂別人的嘲諷，而是呆呆的露出「原來是這樣的喔」的表情，微笑。偶然，他也會受傷，但卻永遠不會發作，捧著傷口回到家才慢慢的把悲傷消化掉。遇上愛情時，他會愛得小心翼翼，謹慎地愛，連吃個小醋都覺得太丟臉，但卻會在撐起笑容時不覺露出傷悲的目光。他也會為慾望而羞恥，要觸碰他時，得用十分的耐性去換一分回應。他生氣時會變得非常彆扭，一方面又覺得自己應該很成熟，不想要生氣，矛盾到極。

這樣的大同，叫他怎能不愛呢。

這樣的獨一無二的大同，是要放在心中的。

以後，再有人說一句大同的不是。

蕭敬騰很難保自己的拳頭會按捺得下來。

* * *

蕭敬騰摟著滿身虛軟的男人，走得吃力。

不斷想掙扎卻又手腳無力的方大同，渾身散發著濃烈酒氣，含糊的說「我沒醉…不用扶…」

「噯，通常醉漢都會說沒醉的啦。」

「我不是醉漢…」方大同走著彎曲的八字步，堅持自己只是頭昏而已，根本不受酒精影響。

而且他剛才喝的只是果汁!果汁能醉人嗎?無稽。

「對對、你不是醉漢，我知道你只是想挨著我啦。」

蕭敬騰很識時務的轉了口風。

這話立時換來方大同惱怒的表情，勢要掙脫這鐵臂的限制，身體不斷向前使力。

蕭敬騰不知大同醉後脾氣會變如此烈，開個玩笑也要當真，立即好言安慰。

「好啦好啦，是我、是我想抱你好不好!別再用力了都快跌倒了。」

「跌…也不要你扶…」

難得任性的方大同繼續掙，終於脫出半個身子，膝蓋卻無力得快跪下來。

「不要再亂動了!」蕭敬騰看他快撲倒，緊張的伸出雙手。

雙手卻被大同橫蠻的揮開，反作用力令他一時站不牢半跌坐在粗糙的石泥地上。

他自然的用手撐地，霎時露出疼痛的表情。料是擦傷了。

蕭敬騰擔心得皺起眉頭，急奔幾步摟起戀人的肩膀，單手扣緊腰，用盡力氣把他向家門拖去。

嗄，他好像拖著個大沙包。想不到大同看似很輕，抱起來卻這樣重。

此時方大同又不馴的抱怨「我要回去…我回香港了…」，想要轉身離開。

蕭敬騰捉著他衣袖。

方大同從喉嚨中哼出不滿的聲音，毅然把踢恤脫了，繼續歪斜的往回走。

想不到大同竟然偏拗到脫走踢恤，只穿著薄底衣在大街上走。

蕭敬騰心思紊亂，只想把他帶回家好好休息，慌不擇言的喊

「大同，再這樣下去我不理你了!」

方大同聽到這句，呆幾秒默默地閤上唇，臉色變得蒼白。

緊握著掌心的擦傷，垂頭，靜下來。

「……不理我也不要緊。」

不理也沒所謂，他知道這段感情不能走下去了。

敬騰這樣優秀，值得愛更好的人，被更好的人愛的。

他對自己的熱情始終會淡的，沒人會喜歡如此悶葫蘆又古板的性格。

現在也許是時候了吧。

糟糕了。

蕭敬騰嚇一驚，瘺著唇，蹲下來把僵似石像的方大同摟得很緊，著急得要死。

「沒有、沒有，我不會不理你的，大同大同我說錯了啦，不是啦!我絕對不會不理你的!大同大同對不起啦我只是說錯了…」

方大同還是不哼一句。

說完一堆也得不到絲毫回應，蕭敬騰沒法子了。

為了抑壓心中洶湧的痛楚，他以雙手捧著懷中人的臉亂吻一通。

方大同要避，他就把頭顱扣緊繼續親吻紅腫的唇瓣。

「唔…唔…嗯!」

被強吻的男人雙手亂撥要推開，蕭敬騰空出單手，費力捉實勒緊手腕，強橫的吻著。

吻到後來。

方大同不再掙扎，沒有反抗任他伸進舌頭翻攪。

蕭敬騰發覺他的軟化，戀戀不捨的舔唇瓣一下，移開臉凝視戀人的臉。

方大同緩緩掀開眼簾，眼睛有點泛紅，抿起唇。

寧靜的回望他。

難看地蹲在大街上的蕭敬騰立時被嚇到，倒抽口氣。

「大同，你別哭啦!!你哭我也要哭，你不捨得我哭的是不是。」

「……我沒有哭。」

方大同嘆口氣。

他摸上自己臉頰，是乾的。

* * *

把看不穿情緒、變得很沈默的大同牽回公寓去，蕭敬騰內心忐忑不安，強裝得輕鬆平常。

開了門，頭重腳輕的方大同環視半年未入的、很陌生的「家」一圈，所有傢俱都光潔明亮，一塵不染。蕭敬騰把沙發床拉出來，讓他坐著休息。

他伸手摸摸這張久違了的沙發。沒有一絲污積和塵埃，與自己半年來想像的畫面不同。

蕭敬騰著急的邀功「我每星期至少來一次，也有找人定時打理清潔哦。」

說著你先躺著啦，躺著舒服，便把他按在床上，不讓他掙起。

手腳發軟的方大同也沒了反抗的心情，整身滾燙，眼神難以聚焦，吸收下沙發的滲涼也好。

他的臉貼在柔滑的皮革上，聞著令人安心的軟羊皮氣味，和自己呼出的酒氣。

想著，原來沙發床，是淡黃色的。

又記起，這顏色是自己選的，因為很溫馨很舒服。

側躺剛好看到蕭敬騰在廚房忙碌的身影，方大同心下一揪，轉了方向。

翻了身卻與「自己」四目相對，他驚訝的瞪大眼睛，看到自己的臉不知怎麼神奇的印在抱枕之上。

原懷疑是自己喝太醉了，揉揉眼晴，那張被擴大的臉仍在眼前微笑。

他把整條抱枕從被被堆抽出來，發現不只臉，整套衣服都色彩鮮艷的烙在柔軟的圓筒形上。

「呃…」

「哎呀!」蕭敬騰此時急急奔過來，臉紅耳赤的抄起人形抱枕，藏在身後。

他怎會笨得忘了收起「小小同」呢，還給正牌發現了，好糗。

「我只是抱著它睡的啦，絕對沒有做什麼猥褻的事!即使它下身是…比較破舊有磨損，但也是因為我習慣用腿挾著來睡，真的不要誤會!」

方大同的眼神仍是遲緩的向他身後的奇怪抱枕飄去。

在蕭敬騰緊張得快昏倒時，慢慢掀動嘴唇，呢喃「好矮…」

「嗯!?」脖子都紅了的蕭敬騰不解，靈光一閃又明白了。

大同說的是「小小同」的身高設得好矮，現實中的他比自己高四厘米，所以不滿像真度嗎。

竟然如此認真的在意起細微的事情，還在堅持那四厘米的吃虧，真有大同的風格啊。

蕭敬騰噗郝笑出來，「反正躺下來都一樣的啦!」

而且誰會把抱枕做得那麼高的呀?

說完又覺得自己說得太露骨，他在說什麼躺著、都一樣啊…太、太不靠譜了!

他的眼神飄向大同，怕惹他不高興。卻見他側趴在床上，半閉眼眸無甚反應。

可能是因為酒醉了反應神經也遲鈍不少，聽不出弦外之音。

呼，幸好。

把「小小同」轉身小心放好，他捧出一杯解酒茶，遞上去。

「大同，先喝不然難受…」

但方大同卻沒有接過翻轉身，蓋好被子，背對他。

「我昨天…」

聽到如此壓抑的聲音傳來，蕭敬騰立即自動滅音。

靜靜聽他說。

「我昨天…約了力宏，我們相處很開心，去了貓空然後泡茶看夜景，還談了很多音樂，有共同話題的感覺真好、也吃了素菜館，他沒你那麼討厭蔬菜…」

「他送我幾張唱片…我之前找了很久都沒找到，我們也看電影。總之…我昨天不是一個人過的…」

蕭敬騰擱下杯子。

「…所以怎樣?」

方大同悶悶的聲音像顆氫氣球，沒有重量的一直向上飄，一點也不實在。

「所以、你別擔心我…我會過得好的…你想離開的話也…」

即使分了手，敬騰也不用放心不下他。

之前二十六年還不是如此快樂的過。

蕭敬騰深吸口氣，大步走去抄起方大同的隨身袋，掏出手機。

方大同不知他想幹什麼， 猛地抬頭卻一陣暈眩。

唉。

沒所謂了，任他吧。

有點想吐。

他趴伏在沙發上靜靜的躺。

* * *

蕭敬騰皺起眉頭狂按手機，終於按出了號碼，撥號。

等了好一陣子。

「喂，力宏嗎?」

「對不起如此晚打擾你。我是蕭敬騰呢、嗯，對啊。」

怎樣也沒想到他會直接撥打給王力宏，方大同驚駭地微啟唇。

下剎，他從柔軟的被子中抬起身子，向蕭敬騰掙扎爬前!

他緊張的瞪大眼睛看他，耗費不少體力，氣喘「喂!」

豈料蕭敬騰轉身背對著他，繼續毫不掩飾的擴大音量。

「是啊，因為我很想看我家大同客串的新戲呢、聽說超好看的。可以直接問你要首映的票子嗎?」

「真的可以啊，謝謝、謝謝。」

方大同揪著他的袖子，卻被蕭敬騰輕扳開了。

還故意移開兩人的距離，讓頭暈昏沈的大同沒有機會奪走手上的電話。

「哦，對了，我還想謝謝你昨天照顧我家大同呢，他沒有給你添麻煩吧?」

方大同快氣昏了，更用力的搖他手臂，想把那萬惡的手機搖跌。

一口一個「我家大同」，你不嫌丟臉人家還覺得奇怪!

蕭敬騰，你究竟想怎樣!?

別無他法，方大同的半個身子撲跌在沙發床外，輕喚「快掛線、敬騰、掛線…」

但蕭敬騰仍是專心的聽著那邊的話，沒有理會他慌亂的勸止。

「咦!?他沒有跟你出去玩嗎…可是他跟我說有耶。」

聽到這句，方大同絕望了。

手無力的滑跌，不再垂死掙扎。

「原來你昨晚在忙啊、哦…奇怪!那應該是我記錯了…」

「那我不打擾你了，先拜拜。」

謊言如此輕易被揭穿。

太可笑了。

感覺敬騰揭穿真相的目光向自己射來，皮膚在刺痛。

他坐著發怔，雙手揪緊被子，羞辱在身體內沖刷著。

深閉上眼睛，緊咬下唇。

不要看我。

不要看著我。

臉色發白地頻頻吸氣，睫毛顫抖。

像再不吸收新鮮氧氣就沒法活了。

* * *

手機屏幕的光近距離映上眼簾，方大同被光亮燦得受不了，只能半睜開眼。

看到手機上顯示的是「通話紀錄」，而列表中並沒有力宏的電話……

方大同瞳心濕潤，羞恥得說不出話。

原來敬騰並沒有真的打給力宏，他根本從一開始就不相信自己昨晚有約。

心臟緊緊的收縮。

「別太看不起人了，蕭敬騰。」

這真是自己的聲音嗎，怎麼如此沙啞又歇斯底里。

即使自己在七夕沒有跟任何人出去又怎樣。

他的世界又不是只圍著這個男人而轉的。

誰規定我要永遠等你。

敬騰不會知道，心慢慢的冷掉是什麼滋味。

他人緣這樣好，身邊永遠有不同親朋好友圍繞，一點不像自己。

敬騰何必悉穿了真相又搞這些小動作來拆穿，

連最低限度的尊嚴也不施捨給他療傷呢。

* * *

蕭敬騰捧起他顫抖的臉，心疼的吻上冰冷的肌膚。

吻似點水的蝴蝶，溫柔至極，像微風拂過。

「大同、我沒有看不起你，我是太了解你。」

「因為我很愛你、很了解你，所以我也知道你很愛我呀。我知道自己離不開你，也知道你不會離開我。你別再說這些違心之論了，這樣言不由衷的我會很吻你吻到窒息的哦。」

「很對不起之前不小心忽略了你。昨天知道了自己不能陪你，我發了好大脾氣，向自己發的脾氣。我是怕你會被我的語氣嚇到才不打給你的。我想直接跟你道歉呀。我絕對不會離開你，不會不理你的。求你別再露出這樣的眼神好不好。我好心疼哦，這樣下去我會好想揍死自己的。」

「你不想看到我哭吧，你不捨得吧?」

為什麼每次都來這招。

難道你哭一哭，全世界都得投降嗎。

良久，

方大同噘起薄唇，眼底變熱了。

可是，這種直白得誇張、坦率得讓人懷疑他從少是受什麼教育的表白。

讓心悄悄溶化了一角。

喂喂，因為你很愛我，所以我得愛你。

這種自大無比的說話，不是看不起人是什麼。

方大同深吸口氣，輕掀開腫脹的眼簾，眨眨眼睛。

把壓在胸懷很久的悶氣慢慢抒出來。

甫睜開眼晴。

就看到蕭敬騰臉上的斑駁淚痕，似透明絲線在滑落。

……這愛哭鬼。

怎麼一點都不長進，哭點太低了。

* * * 

方大同伸手把溫熱的淚珠抹掉，拇指掃過下眼眶。

還徒勞的以無名指施力於眼角意圖將淚水壓回去。

他說的沒錯。

看到這個男人哭，是會非常捨不得的，甚至比自己哭更難過。

蕭敬騰從眼眸中墜跌的液體總會不嫌其煩的提醒自己，他愛眼前這人到底到達什麼難以置信的地步，即使他想退後想逃離，但只要看到熟悉的紅眼睛他就算扭盡六壬也邁不出一步。

這究竟是什麼殘酷的蠱毒啊。

蕭敬騰曾說，我不想再在群眾眼前落淚了，要堅強，別讓歌迷心疼我。

還擺個送出年終大獎的表情說，以後只在你面前才脆弱。

他當時啼笑皆非，沒有說出口的是，原來你只顧粉絲感受啊，看到你哭我心快不跳了，你就不管我死活了，這樣還算對我特別優待嗎?

怎麼你就不心疼我的心痛啊，還是那種心臟快病發的痛。

但是他最終沒有說，只是微笑說，這不是在為難我。

敬騰笑得露出了小虎牙，不為難你還能為難誰。

其實當初是自己先展開追求的，他抱著必敗的決心轄出去。

可能會被討厭也可能自此以後都沒法待在他身旁了，但是敬騰的光芒耀眼得無法忽略，似小太陽般溫暖引誘著怕冷的自己一再沈溺，得到了他像抱個萬人仰慕的熾熱火球。即使灼傷雙手也不惜摟緊，想它只為自己轉動。始料不及的是，敬騰也漸漸的愛上自己了，還愛得義無反顧，轟烈得似在焚燒生命，點亮了二人的世界。

可是，方大同知道自己的弱點，他從不撒嬌也不會說甜言蜜語。

即使他們在氣氛很對、情調很完美的時刻對望，仍是擠不出半句。

他懷疑這算是其中一種語言障礙。

聽敬騰口若懸河的一連串愛語，他會仔細的聽用心感受，渾身發燙，連直視敬騰深情的臉都感到莫名彆扭，最後只好哈哈笑著打完場。即便看到敬騰一閃而逝的失望目光，卻沒辨法同樣說出肉麻的話，只好唯唯諾諾的點頭，說句我知道了。他真的感受到那洶湧的愛意了，但喉嚨乾涸得要死。

他對慾望也沒法坦率。

即使身體很渴望觸碰，想那只彈奏鋼琴的大手在身上探戈。

但只要敬騰的雙手撫上肌膚，他還是習慣性的逃避，逃到後來直到敬騰耐性快磨掉，而自己已乏力再反抗、手腳無力才能繼續情事。他會把情不自禁呻吟壓在喉嚨，喊出來全都是拒絕，但卻心知如果敬騰不繼續下去他會難受得如澀水的魚。

這樣固執又悶聲不響的男人到底有什麼值得被愛。

他從來不明白。

比起跟老頭性格的自己相處，敬騰應該更喜歡柔弱無骨，對愛情又坦率的女人吧。至少不會在關鍵時刻竄逃，也懂得在適當時候撒嬌，吃醋時可以光明正大不會有違和感，反而顯得可愛又嬌滴滴。

有時候，方大同快可憐起跟自己在一起的敬騰了。

明明選擇如此多卻偏惹來如此麻煩的男人。

可是，對於難搞到不行的自己。

敬騰總是會說我愛你呀好愛你真的不能沒有你。

他會買他最喜歡吃的喉糖然後說不好吃然後整盒送自己。

他會說可以為自己死一次。

他會要求自己再把心交給他，還承諾不會再摔破了。

他會送一整幢樓讓自己重拾安全感。

他會帶自己回家拜年承認他的身份。

他會因為七夕不能陪自己而發很大的脾氣。

也會因為自己任性的要求離開而毫無預警的流淚。

眼前這哭哭啼啼的男人有多麼珍惜自己。

他不是早就知道了嗎。

即使自己的性格有多悶騷多忸怩，敬騰還是很愛他。

對著這個全心愛自己的男人，我是在鬧什麼彆扭啊?

還害敬騰如此焦慮。

* * *

方大同想通了，深吸口氣，手移到下巴位置緩慢的捧起來。

把自己的唇瓣壓上他的，輕啵一下然後移開。

這樣輕淺的親吻是敬騰最喜歡的。

他微窘的移開了臉，「別哭了，我會不…」

捨得呀。

後面半句自動消音，卡在喉嚨出不來。

被吻得呆了幾秒的蕭敬騰破涕為笑，笑得嘴都咧開了。

只一句，他就明瞭大同心中的芥蒂已順利化解了。

他抹走臉上滑過不停的淚，一把蹦上彈性的床，把戀人摟得好緊，搖來晃去的，好像想把方大同的彆扭都搖走，「大同，你下次敢再說離開我，我會做出讓你更心疼的事哦。」

這、這是威脅嗎，方大同無奈，卻又迷戀如此熾熱的懷抱，不想掙開。

「這樣說來，這是大同第一次向我撒嬌耶，值得紀念。」

蕭敬騰吻在髮際上，擲下勁爆的話。

方大同張口結舌，不敢置信「哪有。」

他才沒有做出如此糾結的事。

「哪沒有?你明明愛我愛得要死，離不開我，又撒謊說跟力宏有約，又假裝要跟我分手。這些舉動根本是想我更在意你嘛，這不是變相的撒嬌是什麼。嘿嘿嘿，這樣久不見，正經的大同也學會向我撒嬌啦，真受不了。」

蕭敬騰得意的繼續笑，單手玩弄起方大同的瀏海。

方大同的臉轟一聲燃起火紅。

「我不是…」

他是真的以分手為前提而談判，不是在搞什麼撒、撒嬌的把戲。

被如此誣衊，只覺得羞恥到炸掉，他怎麼會搞這樣娘娘腔的行為。

「是啦!你就是!再否認也掩飾不了了。我已經識穿你了，哈哈。」

蕭敬騰啵啵啵吻在方大同赤紅的臉頰上，像在蓋印章般不遺餘力。

「我是真的有約力宏的，只是他沒空而已，你不信可以看紀錄…」

「哈哈，誰想看這種東西啊。大同你答應我，以後都只可以向我一個撒嬌哦，不行對其他人哦，不然我會氣瘋的也會很想把他們揍死的!」

蕭敬騰找續把碎吻灑在柔軟的臉間，一直移至脖子。

方大同的身軀已經被迫得坐不牢，向床上傾斜。

為蕭敬騰的大言不慚翻個白眼。

喂，認真的聽人家說話啊，怎麼都在拼命扭曲。

我有約力宏只是他沒有時間予我而已。

而且你還以為自己還是流氓啊，豆子般大的事都要揍死人。

「大同，我真的好愛你呀…」

如微風般的表白拂在耳邊，讓方大同腦中的碎碎唸一下子停擺。

「我…」知道了。

原來是想這樣說的，可是想起自己以前的不坦白，就想換成另一句敬騰聽到會更高興的。

「我也…」

蕭敬騰簡直是整個人趴在自己背部的。

幾乎把耳朵貼在他下巴，全神貫注的要聽清楚。

「我也…」

「也…」

看戀人像小狗般期待的圓滾滾目光。

方大同反而說不出口，嘴唇又掀又合幾次沒有下文。

「也…我也…」

「好啦，你像以前一樣，說知道了就好。」

蕭敬騰暫停一連串的語焉不詳的句子。

哈哈笑不再為難拘謹的男人，吻上顫抖的唇以示鼓勵。

呼口氣，方大同投降。

「呼…我知道了…」

「我知道你也愛我，對不?」

蕭敬騰覺得自己真的很好心，竟然整條下台階都給大同建出來了。

「嗯。」方大同忙不迭大力點頭，表示很贊同。

哈哈哈。

因為不用尷尬的示愛，而急不及待點頭的大同。

真的好可愛哦。

可是說出來只會令他更尷尬。

還是放在心中好了。

* * *

這樣子順理成章的，接下來好像會發生什麼事。

方大同的思想不受控的往桃色地區奔去，心跳如鼓擂，帶有一絲的期待。

可是蕭敬騰很久沒有動作，他疑惑的抬頭。

卻見他不知何時奔到床尾把被子拉得四平八穩，調好角度，然後爬上來把枕頭按好，輕吻他的臉一下，替他蓋好被子，轉頭拿來解酒茶溫柔的說「你今天很累啦，不如喝完了就睡吧。」

「不快點睡下，明天酒醒會很頭疼的。」

方大同不知失望何來，單手抗拒的推開杯子說「我不喝…我沒事了。」

雖然頭腦昏沈像灌了鉛，血管熱得似流著熔岩，手腳無力，胃又翻滾不休，全部醉酒的徵狀一湧而上，可他就是不想喝這飲料。

總覺得如此喝了睡去了，明天大早回香港，他的心一定會留有遺憾的。

而他不想抱著遺憾再渡過寂寞的半年。

「好吧，你先躺下別亂動。我去洗澡，你可以先睡別等我。」

蕭敬騰沒疑惑，到廚房處理好飲料，然後奔進浴室洗澡。

「嗯…」方大同點點頭，躺平，閉上眼睛。

關門聲響起。

他一彈而起，因彈坐起來的動作太大而暈了幾秒。

等到找回焦點，他握起手機，右手顫抖的開始寫短信，筆頭猶豫好久，臉色櫻紅。

『我在他家中。如果我想很自然的、雖然這種事強來也不太自然…you know...你明白的…』

完全不知道自己表達了什麼意思。好像還打錯了幾個字。

他視死如歸的傳出短信，在傳出去之前謹慎的選擇收件人…

阿FI?

軒仔?

誰比較看得懂這樣爛中文和明瞭自己的境況。

還是都、都傳好了。

就這樣，他趴在被窩中把短信傳給二人。

懷著忐忑不安的心情等待，呼吸頻率變得很密集，快要缺氧了。

他側起耳朵，仔細聽浴室的水聲有變弱的催勢，敬騰可能在下一分鐘便會洗完踏出來。

要這樣的話就會虧一簣了。

誰都好呀，快傳回來吧。

在他等到快絕望，在想自己不如還是去睡覺時。

手機連著震動兩次。

『Fi :I know!!脫光吧~跳脫衣舞吧~ enjoy! baby!= ) 』

『軒仔:大同，脫衣服吧，什麼也別想了。祝你好運。』

「………」

方大同扶額。

呃、這兩個同步率百份之百的，真是最佳損友啊。

正在感慨無限，水聲突然停止了。

方大同大吃一驚，立即丟走手機，沒有細想，瘋狂的扒開自己的衣服。

脫下手錶，扯走底衣跟牛仔褲，雙手於內褲邊緣停擺幾秒，最後還是咬著牙一脫而下，全堆疊在床尾，然後狠力一腳踢下地，粉飾太平。

他用被子把光裸的自己包得像蠟腸捲。

頻頻深呼吸卻對抒緩緊張毫無作用。

他一開始不是抱著分手的心情來敬騰家的嗎?

怎麼最後演變成自動扒光衣服躺在沙發床上等待呀。

這晚真瘋狂。

但是他知道，再不為愛瘋狂，也許一轉眼便老去，沒有機會再勇敢了。

在可以揮霍勇氣的時候，他還是會選擇不顧面子、盡全力的去丟臉。

* * *

蕭敬騰用毛巾抹著髮上滴落的水珠踏出浴室。

自然的望向客廳中央的大床，見方大同把自己捲得像大腸包小腸似地。

兩眼閉得很緊，看來是睡得很熟。他微笑，輕手輕腳的把燈關掉。

然後轉身按亮桌頭燈，抽出一份曲譜坐下，努力的繼續完成新曲子。

不懂樂理真煩，要逐個音符很費時間的對位子填下來。

他拿起鉛筆慢慢填。

此時，背後捲在床上的男人卻睜大明亮的瞳孔，彎下嘴角。

敬騰原來還要作曲，不打算短時間之內睡嗎。

那怎麼辦。

他羞澀的目光轉來轉去，頭愈來愈重了。

想抽起手機，但手機不知道丟在哪角落，只好在被子中鑽來鑽去似甲蟲的尋找。

黑暗中塋幕仍在發亮，找到了。

『他背對我、沒看到…what can I do』

唉，這樣子真夠搞笑的，連自己都要嘲笑自己了。

不夠一分鐘，似乎正等待事態新進展(或是因為很了解他的古板性格，認為這場色誘肯定會出烏龍)的損友們很快回傳。

『Fi: 撲上去!一寸布料都不要再拿了baby!』

『軒仔: 把任何障礙物都拎走，站起來正對他就可以了。別再磨蹭了，天要亮了。』

「……..」

你們果真了解我。

方大同現在才慶幸自己認識了這樣一群知心好友，三生有幸。

要撲嗎，不要嗎。

他瞇起眼睛看蕭敬騰彷似發光的彎曲背影，那溫暖的發射光線散發著致命的吸引力。

好吧…撲就撲吧!

方大同深吸口氣，慢慢拉下裹身的薄被子。

用雙手抱著冷得顫抖的肩，踏上冰涼的地板。

一步一步接近。

* * *

腳尖踏地無聲。

方大同的指甲快陷入掌心，呼吸的速率是以毫秒在算的，他原以為敬騰聽到沙發床下陷又升起的吱呀聲便會自然的抬起頭來，但他慶許太專注於作曲上了，迷頭迷腦的繼續寫音符，感覺不到周遭的變化。

深覺得在陰暗的房間裡，脫光衣服輕飄飄的晃到人家背後，然後伸手拍肩膀讓他轉身，這種事不僅詭異恐怖而且變態到極點，好像風化案的慣犯，光脫脫的自我滿足。可是如果不喚敬騰轉頭，自己很可能多站幾分鐘也不受理睬。方大同咬緊下唇，一時失了方寸。

此時，蕭敬騰終於填好一行，咬著筆頭繼續思考。但他發怔的目光對著曲譜，怎樣也靜不下心來。他不得不承認自己正藉著作曲來分散注意力。雖然對大同的思念像繩子纏頸被束縛得快窒息，但今晚無論如何也得壓抑住衝動，不能單憑感覺行事。他知道，一向抗壓性很高的大同在這半年間是受夠了寂寞煎熬，才迫不得已的抒洩出來，不然依他的性格，絕不會跑到夜店又撒謊的。剛才好不容易讓大同的情緒平服下來了，他不能輕舉妄動，所以沙發床變成了禁地。

呼，蕭敬騰沈重的呼口氣。從不知道看戀人在家中熟睡，是如此難熬的事呀。

還是去喝杯咖啡，撐到天明吧。

甫起身背後便傳來輕微的抽氣聲，蕭敬騰疑惑轉頭，熟悉的瘦薄身影驀地映入眼簾。

空間寧靜得針落無聲。

在桌面燈泡暈光的光線下，纖瘦身體的陰影輪廓都顯得深遂了，彷彿立體的希臘雕塑般，既蒼白卻又帶著致命的性感。骨架很突出，鎖骨跟腰線的孤度尤其優雅，那是奪人心魄又恰到好處的彎曲。修長的手指糾在一起成了結，渾身顫抖，那在地板上搖曳的長長影子也隨之搖擺不定。略長的黑髮掩住眼晴，從他的角度只見鼻尖懸著細汗，而臉龐早已火燒般紅。在發射光線近距離的照耀下，連起伏急速的胸膛的毛孔都清晰得如發光絲線，看得鉅細無遺。而微陷的胸線似有若無散發著清新的沐浴露氣味，是引人犯罪的毒香。這副平常人會視為病態的瘦身板，對蕭敬騰來說，卻是世上最具殺傷力的武器。

蕭敬騰呼吸停了幾秒，在下一個念頭撞進腦海時，他才驚覺自己呆怔了半晌才抓回心神。剛才自己竟然瞪著牛鈴般的眼把裸體的大同從頭到腳掃了幾遍，真的太過份了。這才找回自己的聲音「你…你怎麼沒穿衣…服…?」

說出口的話都破碎。

方大同像剛從炸鍋蹦出來般渾身通紅，拼命後退不知應該躲到哪裡。

看到蕭敬騰驚詫的目光，更慌張得像被抓耳朵的兔子般。

「沒事、沒事，不用理我、我…我去睡了…」

太、太難堪了。他怎麼會造出如此愚蠢的事!?今晚還要置自己到那個羞恥的境地才心息啊。

早知道就不聽從阿fi跟軒仔的建議了，如今把敬騰嚇到臉容扭曲，呃、真丟臉…

他吞嚥下急速分泌的津液，心酸得要命。在情人面前脫光然後又要轉身去睡，這是什麼境況。即使敬騰不說，他也知道自己有多白痴多不知廉恥了。找個地洞讓他跳一跳吧，最好永遠不爬出來!

方大同的牙齒不自覺用力的閣緊下唇的嫩肉，慌不擇路的轉身跌撞而去，想奔入睡房中把自己困一輩子，衣服都不撿也罷，就讓他光裸著懸樑自盡，一了百了吧。

還沒搞清楚狀況的蕭敬騰圓張嘴。「哎……」

看著方大同如驚弓之鳥，結巴的說要去睡了，彈起轉身就跑，踉蹌的奔走，瘋狂扭動睡房門把，幾秒間極速完成一連串動作。

哦。

很了解戀人性格的蕭敬騰，終於從混亂的狀況中回過神來，明瞭發生了什麼事，不著跡的勾起笑痕，然後愈擴愈大，漾成燦爛的笑容。

美食送到嘴邊了，哪有不吃的道理。嘿嘿嘿嘿。

「噓、大同，別逃，別走啦!」

他奔到睡房門前，在方大同快竄入去之前雙手從後環抱他的腰，把他整個人幾乎凌空抱起。

「哇啊…」被摟抱得緊緊的方大同驚呼，扭動掙扎，掙了一陣子才發現自己是反射性的逃開。

其實他不應該逃的。

他放軟了手腳，羞赧的紅著臉，安靜的待在溫暖的懷中顫慄。

蕭敬騰嘟起唇瓣，親在柔嫩的臉龐上，啵啵啵啵香了幾口。

「啊哈哈哈，大同，你…嘿嘿嘿，啊呵呵呵。」

哈哈哈，原來不只自己對大同情難自禁，向來拘謹的大同竟然如此渴望慰藉，甚至要借酒壯膽，自動脫光獻身了。如果他不壯烈「損軀」，不是太辜負大同了嗎。唷呵呵呵呵。

他除了像抓到獵物的黃鼠狼般誇張笑之外，已沒有其他表情可以表達心中喜悅了。

* * *

對於被撲倒在床上這事，方大同已經很有經驗了。

所以他還是可以很有技巧的避開所有會窒息或是扭到的姿態。

身體似蝦子般捲曲，想著，這樣子也能成功，過程真的詭異到極，不過效果有到就好了…

裸裎著身體倒卧在被空調吹拂得冰涼的皮革上，是另類煎熬，每移動一寸便得用體溫把那冷洌的一角烘熱。沙發床的泌涼強調了他是赤身露體的境況。他閉上眼睛想抓起被子。

不知何時已脫走了踢恤的蕭敬騰卻從後貼上來，把他沒有抓牢的被角直接甩開，丟到角落。胸膛似滾燙的鐵板包上背部，肌膚相貼得無一絲空隙的感覺讓人想輕嘆。原以為戀人會慢慢循步漸進的方大同，看來是太高估了男人的忍耐力，憑空一只伸向腿間的大手幾乎讓他嚇到昏厥，立竿見影的夾起腿心，用大腿夾緊了肆無忌憚的手。

雖然很不想承認，但下身沈重的感覺卻不容抵賴。男人很熟悉他反射性退縮的惡習，以大掌輕扳開乏力的柔嫩大腿，把半勃起的堅挺握在掌心中搓揉。

「呃…」方大同驚訝於他的直接，卻又為這樣幾近粗魯的手勢而忍不下興奮，呼吸愈喘愈急。糟糕了，久未被觸碰的身體加上酒精的催情作用，那兒敏感到不可思議的地步，單是被虛捏在大掌中，已經激動得不停吐出蜜液，弄濕了敬騰乾燥的掌心。

快感多得難受，他仰起頭哈呼的大口喘氣。蕭敬騰從後而至的臉摩擦著後頸，用牙齒啃咬著隆起的骨節，細細的咬，留下紅痕。「大同哈…你今晚好主動哦…」

他的喘氣聲不下於自己的，暖氣噴灑在肌膚上如震央，灼熱向外擴散。方大同明顯的感覺到男人的腫脹慾望比自己有過而無不及，因為那昂揚就露骨的頂在臀間，輕力地頂撞摩擦。得悉男人為自己如此激動，讓他莫名的情慾高漲。「嗯嗯…」

只是被愛撫了幾下，分身已經堅硬如鐵，整根豎立得筆直，頂端小孔開合不斷，擠出潤滑的熱液，滴落在幼捲的毛髮上，在桌頭燈的照耀下彷似發光的珠滴。「啊啊哈…」不知是否酒精的作用，方大同的喉嚨不再像哽著石頭般緊，開口便能溜出從前抑下的呻吟。即使這偏高的叫喊連自己也想掩耳，但卻控制不了的斷續逸出。「啊啊…呀…」

「嗚啊…」好熱，他已經不知道是下身較熱，還是拼命摩擦的大手比較熱，只知道血液快為這淫穢的感覺而逆流了。

冰冷的軀體被烘暖，像被融化了冰層。「好嗯…吶…」他開始情不自禁的隨著上下套弄的手勢而扭腰，迴圈的搖動著臀部，緊壓身後鼓漲的帳篷摩擦，並發出幾近嗚咽的煽情叫喊，有點似抗議但更多像享受。他都不管了、都轄出去了，反正這一晚的自己夠失常了不差這步。他只想順從心底的慾望放肆一次，已不理會如此會否太淫蕩或沒有矜持。

「唔…」蕭敬騰悶哼一聲，被蹭得酸麻不已，快擦槍走火了，原來的勃起硬得發痛。他為方大同過於坦白的反應微驚，很快便熱情如火的摟緊腰部，把他拉得更近，拇指壓在龜頭上轉小圈滿足他的要求。

方大同彈動一下，汗流如瀑，薄汗裹著泛紅的肌膚和櫻粉的臉上，別有一番風情，幾近妖冶。「快…嗯…」平時嚴肅的性格與此刻性感的承歡，反差極端得叫人吃驚。

蕭敬騰猶如見證天使墜落凡間偷嚐禁果，而罪魁禍首就是自己。他被轟然炸開的情熱煎熬得快發瘋，大手從下而上放肆的摸過每一寸緊緻呈咖啡牛奶色的肌膚，渴望大如黑洞，幾乎迫得他要開口吃肉吞血才能解饞。

早知道大同喝了酒會解開所有道德枷鎖，他應該先買好幾十罐啤酒紅酒在冰箱的。

「同…你喜歡嗎…」他單手裹好兩顆沈甸甸的囊袋施力擠壓，似想把裡面的白液從頂端小孔中迫出來，夾帶手中絲連的滑汁搓得順利，發出明顯的水聲。

「嗯嗯…」方大同苦悶的皺起眉頭，快感從一開始便攀至最高階，在他以為臨近極限時卻不斷遞升。他已眼晴模糊，手腳無力，全身的神經只集中在被蹂躪得赤紅的陰莖上，即使是被搓得快脫皮了可憐兮兮，卻仍是哭過不停，稠黏的分泌沿腿心向下滑過大腿，小腿流著幾道水痕，很癢。太濕了，他有幾剎以為自己興奮過頭失了禁。

「我想…去…」腹部酸痛，有種快釋發的感覺在衝擊。他轉頭呢喃，唇齒立即被戀人封死，舌頭攪拌著似會被如此攪碎，津液滴落到鎖骨，被大手抹開。

蕭敬騰按住小孔，終於移開唇，沙啞的問道，「嗄、小同好乖哦，告訴我，你…這半年有自慰嗎?」

被直白的問題嚇一跳，方大同死命咬緊下唇，腦袋沸騰，拼命搖頭，雙手著急的要去拉動那大掌，意圖脫出禁制。他不要被如此迫供，太羞恥了。

「你有想著我自慰吧、你會幻想我怎摸你…?」

雖然小同這樣快就受不了，敏感到極，但蕭敬騰總不相信大同幾個月來都沒有自我安慰。他迫切想知道大同躲在房中羞澀自瀆的模樣，那令他下身興奮得快爆炸。

耳背燙紅，方大同倒抽口氣，卻好像吸不到新鮮空氣，一呼一吸都是蕭敬騰的味道，想釋放的感覺快把他迫瘋，只能逃避的不斷搖頭。熱汗隨髮絲滾下，懸在髮尾似小顆鑽石生輝。

「這樣嗎…」蕭敬騰按緊小孔，另手握緊根部前後搖晃。

「嗯!」方大同立時捲起身體成球狀，腳指全都因為觸電感而彎曲，身體微顫「不…」

好辛苦、好辛苦。

「不是哦…那這樣?」殘酷的大手伸出中指壓在兩丸間抽插，另手指甲緊劃在大張的小孔上，拇指滑過火山狀的蕈頭一遍再一遍。

方大同被迫得快痙攣，輸精管緊縮到極致，噴射的快感被堵死，在分身中橫衝直撞。

他從不知單單一個器官便能把人弄得精神衰弱，表皮繃得快裂，再不射他一定會死掉的。

「啊啊啊，敬…騰…嗯不要這樣…給我給我!」嗓中夾帶著啞掉的哭音。

「你想去的話，快告訴我，有沒有想著我跟小同玩吶…?」

蕭敬騰從不知自己蘊藏這樣的邪惡因子，竟然用如此卑鄙的手段迫大同說出隱私的事。

可是此時此刻，他的男性尊嚴在作祟，迫不及待的要聽到這柔若無骨賴在身上的戀人，承認他確實需要幻想自己來慰藉慾望。即使大同泛紅的眼角和委屈的臉容實在顯示出不適，他仍是一意孤行。

他用力擼動著狎玩得快崩盤的陽具，把扭動不休的大同扣得更緊，終於迫出了答案。

「嗚…沒有…」方大同搖頭，兩手想扒開控制分身的手卻無力。

蕭敬騰瞇起眼眸，把一口熱氣呼入耳朵，大同的哆嗦著抖身子，「唷，真的沒有嗎?」

手擼得更急，指甲壓入張到極限的射精口中，按壓著轉圈。

「嗯啊、別!啊啊…啊停!」

被官能感覺迫到極限，方大同怎樣也奪不回性器的控制權。

眼晴很紅，含怨受屈的瞪著施害者，思緒亂成一片，只能胡亂點頭，甫點頭淚痕便傾瀉而下。

「有、啊有…呃嗚…有…」

「呵呵，我就知道有。」蕭敬騰帶點驕傲的宣布，心甜的吻在方大同臉上，也不忍他難受到如斯地步，鬆開按緊頂端的手，急速的圈套著……

「呀哈…」不夠幾秒，懷中的男人便僵直了身體，深閉起眼睛趴在懷中抽搐幾下，迎接射精的高潮快感。被抑壓太久的感覺似洶湧海嘯把他淹沒，快感太強連聲音都喊不出來，只能張著嘴無聲叫喊。分身的頂端收縮幾下，濃郁的白液勁灑在二人身上，幾滴因噴發力強而落在蕭敬騰的胸膛，猥褻的向下滑流。

方大同把自己捲在球狀，縮在沙發床上大口喘氣。「嗄…嗄…」

餘韻太強烈，好像死過了一回。

蕭敬騰像得到糖的孩子般笑開，撲在戀人身上胡亂親吻，「你是躲在被窩中跟小同玩的嗎?會幻想到我進入你時的感覺嗎?會舒服到叫出來嗎，我想你一定會忍下來對不對…」

「你習慣脫光，還是只拉下內褲?…」

只要暇想到那粉色的畫面及大同自瀆的各種面貌，蕭敬騰便不禁鼻息濃重、血脈賁張。

方大同別開臉，含糊其詞，臉上有火星在跳「別問了…我不會說的…」

「哦…」蕭敬騰很失望的噘起唇，但看到戀人都害羞得快憑空化成煙霧了，怕迫得太緊會引來反效果，尤其是對著像大同如此正經的人，更不可急進。

他勾起笑，把愈蹭愈後又想抓起被子的大同一把撈回來。「不問了、不問了啦!別躲我啦!」

方大同仍是沒有抬頭似沙中鴕鳥，似被蒸熱的包子，蕭敬騰憐惜的摸摸柔軟的後腦勺。

哈哈，自己還有很長的未來可以慢慢逼供，不急。

* * *

「啊…」

在方大同喊出第三聲微弱的痛喊時，蕭敬騰抬起密佈汗珠的臉，表情扭曲，比受痛者的表情更慘上幾倍。他抽出強硬插入乾澀後穴的兩指，內疚的舐著尖端的乳荳以示安慰。「很痛嗎?」

「不是…繼續吧…」方大同抹去額上的冷汗，強裝鎮定。

以往的進行情事時，擴張動作多是大同先躲在被窩中準備好，才讓自己長驅直進享受的。甚至有好幾次因自己等不及而直接刺入，把他折磨得哭喊求饒、死去活來。但他發誓以後會對大同很好，絕不能重蹈覆轍。他決意當個體貼的好情人，學習如何憑藉潤滑劑擴張小穴，直到後庭都軟開了才慢慢插入。但是初學者總是手勢不順，已經幾次刮弄得大同痛喊和抽氣了。

看著大同勉強忍痛的臉孔，他毅然的把他的大腿拉更開，讓私處暴露於空氣中。方大同臉紅耳赤的咦幾聲，不明所以，感到後穴又被擠上一大堆冰涼的潤滑劑，只能仰起頭強忍刺激。蕭敬騰捉起他的右手，引導到臀間。

「咦?」方大同如墜五里迷霧中，想抽手又被蕭敬騰握得更緊。

「大同，教我好不好，教了以後我就不會弄痛你了。」

嚇!!?

方大同的驚嚇度不能以筆墨形容，呆了幾秒才聽懂他的暗示。

他、他不是想要自己在他眼前進行擴張來學習吧…不會吧…?

「不、不不不行…」嗓子難聽得很，方大同意圖抽手卻又力不從心，溜出幾句拒絕。

「好啦，大同拜託了，我想好好珍惜你呀。」蕭敬騰苦苦哀求，雙目似會露出哀怨死光。

方大同皺起眉心，只看幾秒便宣告投降，嘆口氣「我可以…先準備，再讓你…進」

他可以像以往一般先行擴張，再讓敬騰進入的，這樣折衷好像對彼此都好。

豈料蕭敬騰態度卻異常強硬，「這怎麼行?這是我該做的事呀!你教教我吧，大同、同、大同，只教一次我就記得了…」

方大同沈默幾秒，臉色緋紅，還是搖搖頭。

蕭敬騰彎下嘴角，突然彎下腰把戀人修長的雙腿大開托在肩膀上，用手扣緊兩邊，頭湊到小穴附近，在戀人驚慌的目光下伸出舌尖，實在的於皺摺上舔了一口。

「啊啊…」濕滑的舌頭舐過敏感的嫩肉傳來顫慄，方大同扭腰要避，羞恥跟違和感衝擊得後腦發麻。不不!不、不行，怎麼能讓敬騰用嘴來慰撫自己的後面、想想都要暈眩。

「不要這樣!我不要這樣!」雖然反抗劇烈，但敬騰的舌頭仍是昊頑不露的繼續亂舐，甚至嘗試鑽入狹窄的洞穴中，如小魚般讓他又怕又躲不開。

敬騰的嘴是用來唱歌的，不是用來做如此污穢的事的。方大同咬緊牙關，扭動腰肢，但不聽話的舌總會追上來舔弄小穴，總感覺它下一秒便會鑽入核心了…

「好了、好了，我教你啦…別舔了…」

蕭敬騰驚喜的停下動作，收起酸軟的舌頭，開心在腿心多親一口，才把長腿擱下。

「嗯嗯，我會看好的。」

真的不用如此認真啊…方大同忐忑不安。腿不知何時被擺弄成M字的形狀，股瓣自然向兩邊壓開，暴露出泛紅的蕾心，剛才小穴因為溫柔的舔弄而鬆軟了點，開閤著似吞嚥著透明的汁液般，又似春初幼嫩的小花。

蕭敬騰伸出手指撫摸幾下，連觸感都似花瓣般絲滑。顏色好美哦。

被這姿勢弄得羞澀欲死的方大同，深吸口氣，閉上眼睛，以右手兩根手指按在自己後穴上。

然後迴圈按摩，指尖滑過放射性的皺摺幾次，才緩慢的把兩指按入去，一個指節的長度。

他心跳如雷，耳鳴嚴重，自我鼓勵卻毫無作用，直想於此刻變成透明。

「等等，我看不清楚…」蕭敬騰懊惱的叫嚷。

方大同只感到身體一輕還沒來得及驚呼，便紮實的被抱起，背部碰上冷硬的平台。

他睜開眼睛，不想承認自己被放在桌面上，而旁邊還有桌頭燈。

果不其然，可調較燈頸的燈泡很快被拉到自己的屁股上方，發光發熱的照射著濕漉漉的小洞，光線不僅驅走黑暗，還把內頭的嫩肉映得一覽無遺。

羞澀的淚水含在眼眸在晃，方大同咬緊下唇，吞下急速分沁的津液。他感到敬騰的目光比燈光更熾熱，快要把自己盯出個洞來，或是燃燒怠盡了。但這種不欲生的感覺卻令他感覺驟然加劇幾倍，下身更舒爽得半勃起，自己到底擁有什麼樣淫蕩的身軀啊。

他細細碎碎的吸回氧氣，重新把兩指插入後庭，一點點的迴旋著插入。小穴因為主人的興奮而大動作的收縮張開，似在吞吐手指，漏出愛液。裡面好熱，以前從未試過的熾熱，好像會把指尖溶化掉。

聽覺變得很敏銳。

「的躂」他聽到過多的液體滑到桌面的聲音。

「吱吱」聽到手指壓入窄口而擠出的水聲。

「嗄呼」也聽到敬騰愈來愈急的粗喘聲。

兩指順利的抽插起來，方大同意識到在戀人面前自我操弄洞穴是多麼離經叛道的事，卻停不下規律的動作，渴望從背脊線條攀升，把他電得更昏沈，追求更多更多。敬騰靠得太近，黑亮長髮有幾絲黏在濕潤的大腿上了…好難以形容的畫面…

他一定是喝醉了，這是不真實的自己，才會敢如此不顧一切。

前後的晃動著腰，再加多一根指頭，啊呀…蜜液被急速的動作擦出了白色泡沬…

蕭敬騰沈迷的看著燈光柔和的照射下，彷似會發光的大同半閉雙目，身體柔軔得不可思議，全身裹滿粉紅，在自己面前不遺餘力的擴張抽弄著小穴，不時從牙關溜出一兩聲舒服的呻吟，看痴了。

「啊哈!」指尖粗魯的戳中了某點，方大同細吼一聲。

眼前一黑，似突然摸到電纜，渾身通電的劇震，瘋狂顫抖，他按中哪裡了……天啊。

「怎麼了?」原來沈醉著的蕭敬騰也被嚇一驚，立即關心的把他抱起來。

「沒什麼…沒有…突然怪怪的…」

剛才那彷彿一秒到達高潮的感覺把他嚇呆了，漸回過神來。

「你按到什麼地方了吧…?」蕭敬騰含住細白的耳垂，輕問。

方大同立即死盯著桌面不說話，從喉嚨中哼出似是疑非的喉音，讓熟悉他的戀人立即就知道了答案。

「我也想要知道是哪兒!」蕭敬騰歡呼，把他按倒在桌面上，拉開腿部，在方大同的手指仍留在體內時便試探性的插入一根食指。方大同倒抽口氣。

「嗚…不要!」

「噓，你要…我知道你想要…」

體內旋轉的指頭連帶著自己的鑽入小穴的核心深處，好迫、似要擠出什麼來。肉壁擴張到極張，似一個氣球被吹漲般撐滿。「呃…太…」

蕭敬騰的手指在小穴裡面摸索掏弄，於濕柔的狹道中按壓，方大同出氣多入氣少，慌亂的握緊一邊拳頭，想抽回自己的指頭卻又拉不回來。「太深了…」

穴道中稍微腫脹的一小塊理所當然的被偏執的指尖找到。

蕭敬騰專注的瞇起眼睛，摸摸小隆起，彎曲起第一節指骨輕搔。

「啊呀!」方大同驚呼。

於是男人知道自己找著了那隱秘的敏感點了，更用力的在其上畫八字。

「嗯嗚…啊!停!嗯嗯…」

想當然爾，蕭敬騰沒有停下來。

神經線全揪成一團，澎湃的感覺似潮水把方大同沒了頂，後來自己的手指是如何滑出小穴，敬騰的三指是如何抽插得後穴鬆緊地吞吐，與自己喊了多少記起來會蒙羞的話，已經全都不記得了。

直到，

蕭敬騰白皙精瘦的身軀伏上來，堅硬抵在穴口磨擦，額頭相抵貼在耳邊喃喃。  
「我這次會很溫柔，不會弄傷你的」  
  
他知道自己，只要握起了這個倔強男人的手便再也放不開了。

無論是首先愛上自己，雖然很羞恥卻仍會鼓起勇氣展開追求的他; 是抱著傷忍痛待在角落，在分手時仍會聲淚俱下的要求他快樂的他; 是在家人面前大方得體，在自己面前卻彆扭得要命的他。無論那副面貌的大同，自己都愛入血肉，都撕心裂肺捨不得放手。  
  
「...傷口已經好了。」  
方大同回過神來，呼口氣。微笑地迎上盈盈和堅定的眼波，撫上心臟潛藏的割口，發現傷口不知不覺中已經痊癒了，水過無痕。  
  
蕭敬騰聽明白了，感動的勾起嘴角，吻在他眉間。  
十指相扣，緩緩的、小心翼翼的壓下身體。  
再次完全的擁有了這個同樣愛他至深的男人。  
* * *

溫柔的聲音一直把他從睡夢中拉出來。

方大同皺緊眉心，迷迷糊糊的想拉起被子蒙頭繼續睡。好累啊，腰好痠手腳都失去力氣了，不想醒來。他咕噥幾聲表達不滿，準備再墜進黑甜領域。

「大同，你先醒醒嘛，我想聽你唱歌…」

唱、唱什麼歌啊…好睏哦。

「…嗯?」很給面子的半睜開睡眼，迷糊的瞧很煩人的男子一眼算交代了。

「我想聽你唱「明天你要嫁給我啦」!」

是…明天我要嫁給你。

不是你說的那樣…..

眼見大同仍是頑強的不肯醒來，蕭敬騰決定挾著他的臉頰對準嘴唇狂吻一通，手指拎起鼻尖，吻得他非缺氧到醒來不可。果然，不到一分鐘，方大同便難受的手腳亂揮，難耐的咳嗽起來，吸吶氧氣，「咳咳…咳…」鼻子都紅了。

「哈，醒了。」很孩子氣的某人替他順背脊。

哈你個大頭鬼啊…

「嗯…」方大同揉揉雙眼驅散睡意，連打幾個呵欠，挨在溫暖的懷抱中攤軟。

「唱啦、唱啦、唱啦!」

被煩得受不了的方大同，用破碎的嗓子開唱，難聽得自己都不忍聽了。

「明天我要嫁給你啦、明天我要嫁給你啦，要不是每天的交通煩擾著我所有的夢…」

歌詞中還夾雜濃濃的鼻音。

「明天我要嫁給你啦，明天我要嫁給你啦，要不是你問我…」

好想睡哦…「要不是你勸我、要不是適當的時候你讓我心~~動~~」

最後給你加個轉音吧，超爛的轉音，嘿嘿。

方大同把臉壓在起伏有致的胸腔上打呼，在幾乎又能享受甜睡的時候，蕭敬騰卻拉起他虛軟的手，塞進一枝筆，壓到一張被摺疊成小塊四方型的紙片上。

「大同，你唱超好聽的!我是你的死忠歌迷呀，幫我簽個名吧!」

蕭敬騰醇厚的呢喃無疑是催眠劑，讓方大同想睡到快要發脾氣的地步，手被包裹在掌心中於紙上歪斜的填下「方大同」三個中文字，填完手便立即跌在被子上了。

待大同填好，蕭敬騰立即如獲至寶的收好紙張，幸福的微笑，笑得傻呼呼的。

關燈，擁著大同重新滑入被窩中，摟得緊緊的，雙腿攀上去挾緊腰。

有了大同就不用「小小同」了。

黑暗中他拉起大同的手，握緊。

方大同迷糊間只覺無名指一緊，又陷入幽甜中。

* * *

「敬騰，你昨天給我簽的是什麼啊?」

在天亮趕到機場登機，頭腦完全清醒的方大同終於記起凌晨連串奇怪的事。敬騰要他唱歌，然後又簽了個中文名，最後還在他無名指悄悄套上了一圈銀戒。

「嗯、呃…你記起來了…是那個安全感啊。你不知道我在送你房子之後又問了好多人，他們都說安全感其實不只一個家那麼簡單其實是家庭的意思，我之前竟然誤會成物質了，你明白嗎家庭就是兩個相愛的人一起組織出來的…」

又是這個老話題嗎。

對於因為過度緊張而囉嗦個不停的蕭敬騰也只有老招能對付。

「你給我靜一靜!」

蕭敬騰很乖的靜下來了，屏息。

「你給我簽的是…?」

方大同心驚，不會吧?

「嗯嗯、對呀，你能答應我…如果我拿到金曲獎男歌手，就跟我去荷蘭嗎?」

此時，方大同的肩膀被空中小姐禮貌輕拍，為免阻礙起飛請他把手機關掉。

一時方寸大亂的方大同不知該如何回應，只能結巴的說

「起飛了，我、我下機再打給你…先拜拜。」

「大同、喂!」

掛線了。

方大同咬緊下唇，有點喜悅又有點慌張，理不清混亂的思緒。

偷偷用袖子掩住手機屏幕，他傳了條短信給兩個損友。

『他說如果他拿到金曲歌王…我好像被邀請去荷蘭旅行了』

他以掌心緊密的包裹住手機，望著指上的銀環，似在祝禱。

很快，手機便傳來叫人安心的兩下震動。

『阿fi:屁啦!哪有這樣便宜的事!問他，如果是你拿到，是不是給你當老婆!:p』

『軒仔:呵，告訴他，今年你拿定了，準備收拾家當來香港當小媳婦吧。』

方大同笑了。

對呀，忘了問他，如果今年是自己拿到，那該怎麼辦。

(完)


End file.
